This Picture's Facts
by Liana D. S
Summary: Zhoumi sering pasang tampang bahagia kalau di foto, tetapi kali ini tidak. Benarkah ini murni hanya keinginan fotografer karena Zhoumi kelihatan lebih keren kalau mimiknya serius? Hangeng dan Henry tetap kelihatan bagus kok walaupun mereka tersenyum. Jadi, sebenarnya ada apa? Behind the scene dari foto cover. Humor HanZhouRy. No romance.


_Author's note: FF ini sebenarnya diadaptasi dari sebuah script berbahasa Jawa yang ditulis ELF pendamping saya di Facebook. Jangan bingung, di dunia saya dan pendamping saya, bahkan para gege ini bisa bahasa Jawa ^^ Sayang, di sana kurang dapat pembaca, jadi saya adaptasi deh ke sini biar nambah pembaca plus biar nggak rooming karena pake bahasa Indonesia. Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

Artis Cina terkenal yang punya wajah rupawan adalah status yang menjadi alasan utama tiga personel Super Junior-M itu berada di studio pemotretan ini. Majalah Rayli memang pandai memilih model untuk menarik minat pembaca; siapa coba yang tidak tertarik kalau melihat tiga cowok ini berpose bersamaan untuk _cover_? Dengan penggemar sebanyak itu, mustahil Hangeng, Henry, dan Zhoumi tidak mendongkrak popularitas Majalah Rayli secara drastis.

Namun, ada satu orang yang tampaknya tak terlalu menikmati sesi pemotretan ini.

Umur pemuda itu masih 18 tahun. Tingginya 175 cm. Lumayan ideal sebenarnya kalau dibanding 'pemuda-pemuda jelata' di luar sana, tetapi tidak di sini—karena para _gege_nya terlalu menjulang. Tinggi Hangeng 181 cm dan tinggi Zhoumi 185 cm. Henry, si kecil pucat yang sekarang memakai setelan berupa kemeja putih dan _vest_ serta celana panjang hitam, memandangi dua kakaknya yang masih bersiap-siap sebelum memasuki sesi pemotretan. Seketika bibir merahnya yang mungil itu mengerucut. _Aku akan tenggelam,_ pikir Henry. Ia segera mengedarkan pandang ke _set _pemotretan, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa mendongkrak tingginya. Lama ia mencari cara untuk menjadi sedikit lebih tinggi di foto nanti, tetapi ia tidak juga menemukan ide...

...hingga satu bayangan yang sangat tinggi membuat sekitarnya menjadi gelap. Henry mendongak.

"Mochi, kau kenapa? Sakit perut?" tanya Zhoumi asal. Henry menggembungkan pipinya. "_Méiyǒu!_Aku sudah buang air besar tadi pagi!"

Zhoumi tertawa. "Lalu kenapa mukamu tertekuk begitu?"

Henry berdiri, mencoba berpikir positif bahwa mungkin, tingginya tidak terlalu jauh dari Zhoumi. Sayangnya, bahkan setelah berdiri pun, Henry harus mendongak untuk bisa menatap wajah _gege_nya. „Kenapa kalian tinggi sekali sih?" gerutu Henry.

Seperti tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan _didi_nya, Zhoumi melebarkan matanya (yang memang sudah lebar). „Apa kau bilang?"

„Koala-_gege_ dan Han-_gege_ semuanya tinggi. Aku akan terlihat sangat kecil kalau berdiri bersama kalian."

„Bicara apa kau? Ada fotografer yang bisa mengatur posisi kita di sini. Jangan terlalu mencemaskan hal itu."

"Tentu saja aku cemas! Aku akan—oh, tunggu," sebuah senyuman jahil terkembang di wajah Henry, "Begini saja..."

Zhoumi agak kaget ketika tiba-tiba, Henry mendudukkannya di sandaran tangan salah satu kursi _set _pemotretan. "Koala-_gege_ duduk di sini, lalu..." Henry naik ke kursi itu dengan perlahan sambil berpegangan pada sandaran tangan, lalu berdiri di atas kursi, "...aku berdiri di sini. Han-_gege_ berdiri di bawah sana, di sebelah kananku. Bagaimana? 'Kan aku jadi terlihat di foto nanti."

"Hei!" Zhoumi yang tak terima langsung berdiri, "Bagaimana bisa kau yang lebih muda mendapat posisi yang lebih tinggi? Aku tidak mau!"

"Biar saja! Yang penting aku terlihat di foto!"

Di belakang kepala Zhoumi, sudah muncul tanda berbentuk seperti perempatan jalan kalau ini anime. "Itu namanya tidak sopan, kau tahu? Masa Han-_gege_ yang paling tua di antara kita kau suruh berdiri di bawahmu? Lagipula, kau itu ringan; kalau berpose seperti itu di atas kursi, nanti jatuh!"

"Aduh, _Gege_ jangan khawatir! Aku ini bukan anak-anak yang rentan jatuh! Aku tahu kok bagaimana supaya aku aman di sini."

"Han-_gege_ harus duduk di tengah!" potong Zhoumi cepat, „Dia ‚kan yang paling tua, harus diberi tempat terhormat! Cepat turun dari situ dan bersihkan kursinya dari jejak sepatumu!"

„Tidak mau! Han-_gege_ berdiri di situ saja!" Henry bersikeras sambil menunjuk _spot_ di mana Hangeng harus berdiri.

Perdebatan antara Zhoumi dan Henry membuat Hangeng, yang baru saja ditelpon manajer mengenai perubahan jadwal manggung Super Junior-M, mau tidak mau mendatangi adik-adiknya. Sebagai orang yang bertanggung jawab atas tingkah dua anak itu di sini, Hangeng 'kan jadi tidak enak kalau adik-adiknya berbuat kekacauan. Lihat saja, beberapa orang di studio mulai memandangi model-model mereka yang memperdebatkan hal 'penting'. Hangeng tentu saja malu. "Ada apa, sih? Tolong jaga sikap kalian di depan para kru. Jangan mempermalukan diri kalian sendiri, dong..."

"_Gege_, Mochi benar-benar tak tahu sopan-santun! Masa dia mau berpose dengan menaiki kursi ini dan membiarkan kita berdua di bawah? Menurutmu, apa itu sopan?" lapor Zhoumi. Henry segera turun dari kursinya. "Habisnya kalau aku berdiri sejajar dengan kalian, aku akan tenggelam!"

„Tidak akan sampai tenggelam! Paling-paling cuma tidak kelihatan!"

"Waa, aku lebih tidak mau lagi! Anak setampan diriku ini tidak kelihatan di foto? Kalau aku tak terlihat, foto kalian akan jadi jelek, lho." ancam Henry sambil manyun-manyun.

Hangeng melebarkan matanya, lalu melirik Zhoumi sekilas. Yang dilirik langsung mengerti apa maksudnya: _'kau mengajari _didi_mu untuk narsis?'_ Sesegera mungkin, Zhoumi menggeleng, walaupun Hangeng jelas tak sepenuhnya percaya. Raja narsis di Super Junior-M 'kan Zhoumi; itu fakta tak terbantahkan. "Jadi, kau ingin berdiri di sana hanya karena itu?"

"_Shi_."

Hangeng menghembuskan napas panjang. Pemuda itu berpaling pada fotografer, bertanya apakah Henry boleh naik ke atas _set_. Sang fotografer yang senyum-senyum melihat kekonyolan model-modelnya hanya bisa mengangguk dalam diam. Hangeng berpaling kembali pada Henry. „Ya sudah, kau naiklah ke atas sana."

„Yay!" Henry seketika melompat ke atas kursi dengan senyum lebar di wajah kekanakannya, sedangkan Zhoumi berdiri terpaku dengan mulut terbuka. „_Gege_ kok begitu? Kenapa _Gege_ membela Henli?!"

„Sudahlah, sesekali kita turuti apa maunya. Daripada kalian berdebat terus, nanti fotografernya keburu pergi dan kita tidak jadi difoto. Kau harus mengalah karena kau yang kakak, Mimi."

Zhoumi sedikit kesal karena sikap Hangeng itu. „_Gege_ selalu saja membela Henli."

Sebenarnya, Hangeng ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi sesi pemotretan sudah keburu dimulai. Jpret! Tampaklah ekspresi imut yang bahagia dari si kecil Henry—dan ekspresi serius _gege_ yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya. Bukan serius sih, melainkan menahan kesal. Untunglah, _mood_ Zhoumi sedikit membaik di pengambilan foto-foto berikutnya, sehingga ekspresi Zhoumi tidak seram terus hari itu.

Seusai pemotretan, Hangeng menghampiri Zhoumi dengan senyuman _mischievous_ di wajahnya. „Mimi, aku bangga padamu karena sudah jadi _gege_ yang baik."

Zhoumi tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Hangeng.

„Tenang saja. Nanti kita akan melakukan pembalasan. Hitung-hitung, ini akan jadi hadiah buatmu karena sudah jadi kakak yang baik." Hangeng membisikkan rencananya ke telinga Zhoumi. Si pemuda jangkung langsung mengembangkan senyuman _mischievous_nya juga. „Ide bagus, _Ge_!"

* * *

Sekeluarnya dari studio pemotretan, Hangeng dan Zhoumi meminta _driver_ mereka untuk mampir dulu ke sebuah _cafe_. Henry, yang tak punya ide tentang apa yang akan dilakukan kakak-kakaknya, bertanya polos, „Tumben sekali kita pergi ke _cafe_ bersama. Apa ada yang spesial, Ge?"

„Tentu saja ada. Kita ‚kan jarang berkumpul hanya bertiga begini. Sesekali asyik juga kalau kita bertiga pergi bersama sebagai China-_line _Super Junior." kata Hangeng.

"Minum segelas kopi setelah bekerja bisa menyegarkan pikiran, itu kata penelitian. Masa kau tak tahu, Mochi?" tambah Zhoumi.

Dasar dua _gege_ berbakat akting, Henry jadi tidak sadar bahwa sebentar lagi, dirinya akan ‚diserang'. "Kalau itu saja aku tahu, Koala-_ge_," Henry menjulurkan lidahnya pada Zhoumi, lalu berpaling pada _gege_nya yang lebih tua dengan mata berbinar, "Nanti, Han-_gege_ yang bayar, 'kan?"

Hangeng tersenyum lembut. "_Shi_. Mana mungkin adikku yang tak punya banyak uang simpanan ini harus membayar tiga porsi minuman?"

Henry mengusap-usap bagian belakang kepalanya sambil tersenyum malu karena ketahuan bokek.

Sesampainya di _café_, Hangeng memesan tiga gelas _bubble tea_. Ia membisikkan sesuatu pada pelayan saat Zhoumi mengalihkan perhatian Henry dari sang _gege_ tertua. Memang itu bagian dari rencananya. Si pelayan mengangguk mengerti sambil terkikik pelan. Ia berlalu untuk menyampaikan pesanan kepada koki. Tiga pemuda itu tidak menunggu terlalu lama untuk menikmati pesanan mereka...

...dan Henry akhirnya tahu apa yang disembunyikan para _gege_nya.

Hangeng mengangkat gelasnya untuk _cheers_ sebelum minum. „Untuk kebersamaan kita!"

Henry dan Zhoumi mengangkat gelas mereka dan melakukan _cheers_, setelah itu meminum _bubble tea_ mereka. Hangeng dan Zhoumi menghitung dengan sabar di dalam hati sambil menikmati minuman mereka yang menyegarkan.

_Yī._

_Er._

_Sān!_

Bruusshhh!

"Pfft... Ahahaha!" Tawa Hangeng dan Zhoumi pecah ketika melihat _didi_ mereka tanpa sengaja menyemburkan tehnya ke meja. Henry menjulurkan lidahnya. "Ah, pahit, pahiiiiiittt!" Pemuda pucat itu bergidik, "_Gege_, ini apa?"

Hangeng dan Zhoumi melakukan _hi-five_ dengan puas, lalu sang _gege_ tertua mengungkap rahasia pahitnya _bubble tea_ itu. "Selamat menikmati _huang lian_mu, Henli!"

_Huang lian_ adalah tanaman obat yang sangat pahit, seringnya digunakan untuk detoks—tidak untuk _bubble tea._

Henry melebarkan matanya (tetapi gagal karena matanya tetap saja sempit). Ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi sudah batuk-batuk lagi karena pahitnya _bubble tea_nya. Sambil masih tertawa-tawa, Hangeng menepuk-nepuk punggung Henry dan memberi adik kecilnya minum dari gelasnya: _bubble tea_ yang tidak pahit. Zhoumi mengelap meja yang basah oleh _bubble tea_ dengan tisu. "Makanya, jadi adik jangan nakal!"

"_Duibuqi_, _Gege_... Uhuk, uhuk... ah, pahit sekali! Bleh!" Karena pahitnya, air mata Henry sampai keluar. Bukannya menangis, tetapi yah... itu adalah efek bubuk _huang lian_ yang berkhasiat, bukan? Si adik kecil memejamkan matanya sambil sesekali bergidik (lagi). Zhoumi, dengan sisa tawanya, mengelap air mata adiknya. „Maafkan aku juga, deh... Jangan cengeng, dong...Begitu saja menangis."

„Aku tidak menangis!"

„Jangan teriak-teriak di tempat umum, adik kecil. Kau sudah cukup nakal tadi di tempat pemotretan." Hangeng memiting leher adiknya. Wajah Henry memerah. Ia bersumpah tidak akan minum _bubble tea_ lagi jika ada _huang lian_ di dalamnya.

Namun, sepahit apapun _huang lian_, bagi Henry, masih ada kenangan manis di dalamnya yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan. Kenangan manis bersama dua _gege_nya yang dengan sengaja menjahilinya untuk menghukumnya. Hukuman memang tak selalu berasa tak enak; Henry malah menemukan kehangatan keluarganya tanpa harus jauh-jauh ke Kanada gara-gara minuman sial itu. Hal ini yang menyebabkan kejahilan Henry tak berhenti.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Hangeng tak menemukan pakaian dalamnya di lemari dan ternyata!

Kalian tentu tahu apa yang terjadi.

* * *

**TAMAT**

_Jadi ini pure humor, niatnya (tapi kayaknya garing nih, uhuk). Awalnya, saya berniat menjadikan akhir yang sedih lagi dengan memanfaatkan foto itu, mengingatkan ZhouRy sama Kakak Han, tapi nggak usahlah. 'Clock' udah cukup sakit soalnya *alah*. Silent readers are welcome, but better leave a comment for improvement^^ Oh ya, satu hal lagi, di atas itu ada apostrof dan tanda petik yang ada di bawah dan g bisa dibetulin karena laptopnya aneh *nyalahin laptop ELF pendamping saya yang aneh*digaplok ELF pendamping saya* Terima kasih sudah mau baca…_


End file.
